Presidents of Panem
Presidents of Panem James Iannor (2240-2253) In his earlier years, James was a veteran for the United States during the "Dead Days". He was stationed in the Rocky Mountains near Salt Lake City, Utah, when North America fell into anarchy. After the war, a bunker opened up containing people of great intellect and wishing nothing more than to safeguard their future. James would rally the people of the bunker to unite to rebuild the continent and lead humanity into an era of glory. It was then decided that James would become the leader of the Stronghold located in the Rocky Mountains. He would eventually come to locate a few other Strongholds that have survived the War and would form into 13 strongholds across the continent. In a desperate need to provide stability to the continent, he decided to form the Panem Doctrine: a document which established the nation of Panem and a program to stabilize the population and economy of the continent as it once was before the "Dead Days". He also established a gendarmerie',' known as the Peacekeeper Corps, to act as the nation's internal security force and to bring stability to the continent. In his time as leader of Panem, he transformed his ruined Stronghold into the nation's Capitol and named it accordingly. However, overtime some of the people in the Capitol Stronghold thought he was too idealistic or not idealistic enough and was eventually murdered by a handful of Capitol citizens. Infighting occurred for several months until Augustus Ale tamed the city and was chosen to be the next President. Augustus Ale (2253-2259) Augustus was once a chairman of a multi-national conglomerate before the War. He had a knack for perfection and wished to flaunt his wealth as a show of power in the world. After the war, he served as James's negotiator--convincing the 13 Strongholds to unify into one singular government. After that mission was fulfilled, he would go on to organize several corporations around the Strongholds to rebuild after the collapse of North America. As generous as that sounded, he always had a hand in their pockets as the leading figure among the corporations. When James was murdered, Augustus went to work by promising a revolution of ideas and presented Panem as a new Rome: A perfect utopia full of wealth, prosperity, and bountiful harvests. it was initially thought that Augustus was a great choice to be the next President of Panem; but he ended up monopolizing the country as well as coining the phrase "One life, One dollar". Augustus was removed from office, sentenced to prison, and his corporations were disbanded. While this was a devastating loss of progress to the country, its national morals were preserved. His goal was achieved for The Capitol--but not for the nation as a whole. Aryanna Blossom (2259-2273) Aryanna Blossom was but a teenager when the War began. She went through the suffering and loss that humanity was forced to endure. She developed a sense of paranoia that the "Dead Days" would come back and bring humanity beyond the point-of-no-return. She would then reorganize the Strongholds into the 13 Districts of Panem and disbanded all independent militias in the Districts and firmly place internal security matters in the hands of the Peacekeepers. She would also give Executive Order 377 to where all districts were responsible with a specific Industry given their geography and current skills. On a brighter note, she was also responsible for several projects around the Capitol to transform it from a dull Capitol into an extravagant, technologically modern city. At the time of her death, she was known as the "Cherry Blossom President". Chelsea Gates (2273-2300) Chelsea Gates was the first President of Panem born after the Dead Days. Leading up to her having the title as President, Chelsea was Aryanna's mentor and shared a lot of her views on life, culture, and fashion. Unfortunately, not only did she inherit Aryanna's paranoia--it was even larger. As President, she removed several rights from the District citizens and installed a "Mayor" in each district to be used as a figurehead for controlling the districts in her stead. She would then set boundaries for Districts to be built in and would establish a firm control of the Districts and would force almost all goods and services produced by the districts to be sent to The Capitol. She would continue to have internal paranoia and establish a Line of Secession where the Minister of the Interior would inherit the title of President of Panem. After some of the first districts began to heavily protest the actions of Chelsea, she would eventually take her own life in the middle of September in the year 2300. Fredrick Steel (2300-2330) Fredrick Steel became President after Chelsea Gates's death. He would then officially establish the Status Quo of the Nation by cementing quotas throughout the Districts to export to The Capitol. He would also give the order to oppress the Districts by the use of Peacekeepers in order to prevent uprisings from occurring. He would go on to establish several projects throughout the Districts to create several technological advancements such as the creation of the Hovercraft, Force Field, a large Dam in District 5, and new irrigation systems. In the Capitol, he was widely regarded as a "Father" to the nation in keeping the Districts in line. He was also known to be more public than the previous Presidents, often appearing at various parties throughout his life. When he passed away in April 2330, his funeral was the largest ever conceived and was honored by more than 10,000 Capitol Citizens. His legacy would long be regarded as one of a strong, but gentle grip among the Districts and a man full of innovation and vigor. Lucidius Holt (2330-2354) Lucidius would bring about a culture of power and elitism within The Capitol by providing a culinary revolution, different forms of entertainment, and establishing limited transportation throughout all of the Districts. However, during this time several districts rose up in defiance of Capitol Rule. Spearheaded by District 13, The First Rebellion had begun. Lucidius was adamant about surrendering to the demands of the Rebellion. He would use the Capitol Mutation Interface to give birth of organic weapons of war, such as Jabberjays and Tracker Jackers. At the end of the war, he bombed District 13--effectively erasing all life on the surface by the use of chemical and explosive bombs. He would be responsible for drafting the Treaty of Treason and establishing the Hunger Games. Diana Rolltide (2354-Current) Diana Rolltide would be known as the "Godmother of Panem" for her kind and compassionate demeanor. She believed that a show of force would reduce moral for the Districts to produce products for The Capitol. She would reward the Districts with rations and privileges depending on their commitment to production. Because of this, Panem's workforce moral boosted exponentially and helped bring hope and peace to the Districts. Diana would be the first President to have a child while in office; naming her child Gaius Rolltide. She continues to serve as Panem's President to this day.